I Don't Know What I'd Do Without You
by InTheDark34
Summary: Dolph is fired and Zack gets depressed… *SLASH* Zack/Dolph


**Title**: I Don't Know What I'd Do Without You…

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Zack/Dolph

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Word Count:** 1,738

**Warnings: _*SLASH*_**

**Beta:** If-I-Were-A-Wolf

**Summary:** Dolph is fired and Zack gets depressed…

Zack stared at the television screen in horror of what had just happened; his lover just got fired from Smackdown.

Yes, Dolph Ziggler was his boyfriend. They had been together for almost a year, even though they can't be together as much due to them being in separate brands they were still able to make it work and be happy with each other.

Zack covered his mouth with a trembling hand as he felt his heart constrict. His hands shook as he felt the emotional pain race through his body, slowly swallowing him. This couldn't be happening... it just couldn't.

The brunette started trembling as he inhaled and exhaled slowly, tears slowly flowing down his face as he closed his eyes and sobbed into his hands. He felt like someone had tore his heart out, ripping it to shreds, stomped on it, then burned it making sure that nothing was left of the vital organ.

Zack felt himself slowly die inside as the seconds past. Without his lover he would be nothing. It was already bad enough being on separate brands, but to not be together at all tore Zack's world, his soul and heart apart. Dolph was his other half. With out him, a big piece of Zack would be missing. And that... that hurt. It hurt way too much.

"Dolph…" Zack said in an inaudible whisper as he wiped his tears off his face.

Zack knows that if he could, he would have demanded that the blond should get reinstated and get his job back. But that's impossible. Because even he knows that a 'jobber' like himself has no voice in the WWE like the other experienced and more popular Superstars in both of the rosters.

_'I wish I could help… but there's nothing I can do… oh Dolph… why you? Why us?'_ Zack thought in trepidation as he fell into another sobbing fit as he cried himself to sleep.

_***Page Break***_

Zack had no clue how he even got out of bed, bathed, put clothes on and everything and made his way to the hotel where the whole Smackdown roster was staying at. With the painful, agonizing emotions that he tried to endure from yesterday still lingering inside of himself, he had no clue how he was even able to function. It took all he had not to fall apart as he walked into the hotel, looking for his lover.

"Excuse me miss?" Zack asked quickly to the receptionist at the desk.

"May I help you?" She asks with mild concern as she looks at the younger man's anxious face.

"Yes, can you please help me find the room number to an uh… friend of mine, his name's Dolph Ziggler".

"Zack?"

Zack turned around at the voice to the person who said his name, 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes.

"Cody?"

"Hey, I know where Dolph is." Cody replied helpfully, "He's in room number 156, he should still be there if you make it there quickly."

"156? Okay, thanks Cody" Zack said gratefully. He was about to make a sprint to the elevator, but Cody grabbed a hold of him before he left.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday," Cody whispered in sympathy, walking away from the desk and other guests to make sure no one listens in onto their conversation, "If it were to ever to happen to Teddy... it would kill me." The blue eyed man said with seriousness.

Zack smiled sadly at Cody, "Thanks dude, I'm glad that some else cares about Dolph and… what happened yesterday…"

"No problem, Zack," The 'Dashing One' replied as he too smiled sadly, "and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm just a call away."

"Thanks Cody, for everything…"

"Yeah, I know. But you better go get your man before he leaves the hotel." The younger man said with a small chuckle.

Zack quietly chuckled with him as he nodded at him, and quickly went towards the hotel elevator to room 156... to the love of his life.

_***Page Break***_

Zack came out of the elevator and ran towards the room. He turned on a corner in the hall and almost bumped into somebody when he noticed that that 'somebody' is actually his boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler.

"Dolphin…" The younger man whispered his lover's nickname, the emotions from yesterday coming back full force as he starts tearing up again.

"Zack…" The blond gasped in shock when his boyfriend started to sob all of a sudden in front of him. "Hey, it's going to be okay… shh…" The older man cooed as he pulled Zack into his arms, hugging him tightly. He gently squeezed him as he tried to calm Zack down from his agony.

When Zack got a hold of himself, Dolph looked into the blood-shot brown eyes of his heart broken lover. "Better?" He asked softly with a small sad smile.

"A little bit…" Zack sniffed as he cuddles close to the blond, enjoying the closeness that he's having with Dolph.

The older man chuckled softly as he pushed away his lover at arms length, his hands squeezing the brunette's shoulders softly as he makes eye contact with him, "It's going to be okay Zack…"

"How can it be okay Dolph! You just got fired if you haven't notice!" The younger man yelled in frustration, feeling tired of being sad all the time since the General Manager of Smackdown, Theodore Long, told everybody in the arena that Dolph Ziggler was fired.

"I know that I'm fired thank you very much…" Dolph whispered quietly, his famous temper trying to show up as he controls his anger. "The only thing I don't know is what the hell your problem is." Dolph snapped.

"What's _my_ problem? You just got fired!" Zack yelled.

"You don't think I know that?" Dolph barked.

"And we're not going to be together as much any more since you won't be here anymore!" Zack growled.

"I believe it's implied that we're not going to date and hang out as much!"

"And I-I…"

"What Zack! What!" Dolph screamed, tired of his lover's stating the obvious.

Zack clenched his fists close to his sides as his gaze is lowered to the floor, "I can't make it without you…" The brunette whispered quietly as he starts shaking from the emotional roller-coaster that he has been riding all weekend.

Dolph's hard glare softened completely when he heard what Zack had just told him, "What do you mean…?" The blond whispered back.

Zack sighed as he tried to get his thoughts together before he'd responded to Dolph's question, "Without you, I'm nothing… I'm the biggest jobber in the WWE and I only continue to wrestle just so I could be with you… Now that you're fired, I just don't know if I could keep going like this… there's no point..."

Dolph sighed sadly as he finally realized what's causing so much pain to his lover, "Okay, for one, you're not a 'jobber', and second you're totally a great wrestler. And it takes a lot of patience to get to the top you know, most of the greatest wrestlers had to wait years before they could reach to the way they are now in the top." He said, trying to make his lover feel better.

Zack sniffed as he nodded in agreement, "I-I guess your right…"

"I _**know**_ I'm right…" Dolph replied softly with a reassuring smile on his face, "and I'll hopefully be back… sooner or later…"

"But Dol-" But Zack was cut off from what he's about to say when Dolph gave him a passionate intense kiss, making him close his eyes as he got caught up in the actions of his lover.

Their lips moved together, feeling each other for the last time for who knows how long. As they kissed, you could feel the intense love radiating off both men that they have for each other.

"I will be back Zack." Dolph whispered when he stopped, "But you got to promise me that you won't quit and give up on your dreams."

Zack looked to the ground sadly. "I can't make any promises to you Dolph, but the only thing I can say is that I'll try my best without you here… by my side... where you belong."

"Good, that's all I ask of you…" Dolph smiled softly as he gave a small peck to Zack's lips while he pulled him toward the elevators.

They took their time, trying to savor their last moments together. To memorize what it was like to be in the other's presence. The scent... the feel... the touch of each others hands intertwined like grapevines. They tried to imprint the memories in their minds. But Zack knew, and Dolph knew, that even if there were going to be separated once more, they would never, _**ever**_ forget...

**A/N:** Hello everybody! Finally it's Spring Break for me and that means updates to my chaptered stories! Hopefully I'll don't lose inspiration and the energy to write the chapters as I type! So tell me, do you like it, hate it? Please make a review and I'll update this story and all my other stories when I get the chance! :D


End file.
